<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which V Empathizes With Her Brain Tumor by TheNightingaleLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927611">In Which V Empathizes With Her Brain Tumor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily'>TheNightingaleLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnny/Female V One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny loathes Arasaka, that much V knows. The rant in the parking lot of a shitty desert motel, V would have expected. Even the threat to steal her body. What she didn't expect was that something lie beneath the anger, the loathing. Fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny &amp; Female V, Johnny &amp; V, Johnny Silverhand &amp; Female V, Johnny Silverhand &amp; V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnny/Female V One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which V Empathizes With Her Brain Tumor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: anxiety, panic attack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week ago, V wouldn’t have believed that she would end up sympathizing with the sentient brain tumor that had tried to kill her, <em>was</em> killing her. <em>Especially</em> after he just threatened to hijack her body. But right now, while Johnny was giving his little speech outside the Sunset Motel, she couldn’t help it.</p><p>Because she could feel what he was feeling. And this particular feeling, she knew all too well.</p><p>“Johnny, listen to me, “ V said, in the most soothing voice she could muster. “Right now you’re having a panic attack—or, something like it.”</p><p>“No the fuck I’m not! I’m <em>angry </em>, I’m not <em>scared,” </em>Johnny was pacing back and forth in front of her, his arms repeatedly reaching for his head. She could feel...she wasn’t sure if it was a thought or a feeling, but she knew that all he wanted was to punch something, throw something, touch <em>anything.</em></p><p>“I know what I’m feeling, Johnny. Anger, yeah, but you feel your heart—<em> my </em>heart racing?” V could feel her breaths becoming shallower, quicker, but her mind was clear enough that she knew to challenge it. Long, deep breaths. “That’s from you, that’s panic taking hold. You can’t let it.”</p><p>“Fuck off, V!” Johnny shouted. </p><p>And here came her own anxiety, compounding with his to form a rising wave.</p><p>“Johnny...please. If you don’t try to stay calm you’ll get me going and—” Her words were interrupted by a long, shuddering breath. “And that is not something either of us want, trust me.”</p><p>Suddenly, Johnny’s demeanor shifted. He took a glance at her, their eyes met, and she knew...he got it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath into lungs he didn’t have and released a long sigh, before sitting on the bench next to her. </p><p>It took a moment longer for V’s nerves to settle, for the feeling of panic to slowly drift away.</p><p>“You okay?” Johnny asked, after several minutes.</p><p>“Yeah,” V breathed. “It’s strange. It’s like my own anxiety was calling out into an empty well, and yours was the echo that came back. Or...maybe the other way around.”</p><p>Johnny leaned back on the bench and rested his head on the back. “Yeah. Yeah, I get what you mean.”</p><p>They sat in silence for some time, and V was about to stand to leave they leave when Johnny spoke up again.</p><p>“I’m not gonna take your body. Not without your consent, anyway.”</p><p>“I would thank you but that’s like thanking someone for not murdering you.” V looked over to Johnny expecting...well, not what she saw. His ever-present aviators were gone and he just sat there, head tilted back, gazing into the sky. A single tear trailed across his temple and V had a moment to wonder if he was even aware of it, before she felt a tear roll down her own cheek.</p><p>Who it truly originated from, she did not know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>